


Unveiling Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Assassin!Levi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has a biting kink, Eren is a cunning lil' shet, Levi is a teasing lil' shet, Levi wants that Jaeger booty, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, assassin!eren, child!mikasa, ereri, more tags to be added later, riren - Freeform, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his friends and others that know him, Eren seems like he's just an overworked high school senior trying to balance his school life, two day jobs, and being mother and father to his kid sister; and that's true. But no one knows that Eren works as a hit-man in the cover of darkness, when only the scum of Trost city scour the streets. But what other choice does the young man have when he's desperate to pay the bills, keep himself and Mikasa from being evicted from their apartment and keep their hunger sated? Not much.</p><p>Levi is the ace assassination of an organisation which controls the bustling city of Trost and also partakes in reasonable assassination requests. But when morning rises, he's just an average, malevolent high school teacher educating brats. After being fired from his previous teaching position, Erwin lands him a job at Maria High where he re-encounters a particularly eye-catching student with entrancing eyes and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't charmed by the kid. Unfortunately, Levi's next mission has him on the hunt for a certain doe-eyed brat with kaleidoscope eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had trouble deciding if I wanted to make Eren a university student or just a high school senior but then I realised that I'm not even in university yet so hey, why not just make him a high schooler? And it would be much easier to encounter teachers in high school than in college, right? ;D
> 
> So yeah, don't mind the poor club scene because obviously I've never even been to one and I'm terrible at flirting so I bring to you a terrible flirting scene between Levi and Eren. Forgive me for the terribleness of it. I swear, once I post this I'm probably gonna be like a flirting god and regret ever posting this terrible first chapter. -cry-

 

"Ewen," Mikasa cried from her room, shattering the young adult's concentration on his English paper he had decided to once again, procrastinate on in favour of keeping Mikasa company. He sighed, and stood up, pushing himself off the desk chair and heading toward his sister's room. The old, wooden floorboards creaked under him vociferously as he neared Mikasa's room. "Ewen!" She cried a bit louder just as he approached her room. 

"What is it, Mika?" Eren asked as he flicked on the light switch and bright orange light filled the pastel pink and baby blue room. Her eyes were glassy and her lower lip quivered as she opened her arms, waiting for him to come to her with a soothing hug. He pushed himself off the door frame and gave her a reassuring smile as he sat at the edge of her bed and let her tiny arms wrap around his torso. "Nightmare again?"

Mikasa furiously nodded her head. "It was mommy..." She murmured into his chest. He sighed, pulling her into his lap.

"There's no need to cry, Mikasa," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "Ma is one of those shiny stars in the sky now and she's protecting us, alright?"

Mikasa shook her head, burying herself further into his chest. "A boy in my class said I'm weird because I don't have parents." Eren pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well you tell him to shut up and just punch him in the face, alright?"

Mikasa looked up at him with big, round chastising eyes and pursed lips. "Armin said if I listen to you, I won't be a good girl."

Eren chuckled lowly, ruffling her hair and tucking her back into bed. "Well Armin's an idiot but he's right, so listen to him, alright?"

"Okay," she murmured as she settled under her covers once more. "Stay wif me?"

"Of course," he murmured, taking her soft, dainty hands in his larger ones. Mikasa's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, deciding to lay down next to her and wait until she fell asleep.

"Ewen..?" She whispered, turning her head to look at him with her innocent eyes. Eren could only hope she would never experience the darkness that had already begun to consume him; he never wanted her to become as corrupt as him.

"What is it, kiddo?"

"Are you going to leave me and go into the sky like mommy?"

Eren's heart clenched as he squeezed the tiny hand gently but firm enough to let her know that he's there for her. "No," his voice cracked as he turned his body fully to look at her. He swallowed down a large lump in his throat that he hadn't realised was choking him. "No, I won't ever leave," he whispered, brushing a thumb across her smooth cheek, "I promise."

She gave him her signature dimple smile that always melted his heart and cleared away his insecurities, if even for a moment. "I love you Ewen!"

"I love you too.."

* * *

 

The reticent night was somber as Levi's dark boots crunched on a mucky plastic bag in the dark alleyway and he scowled, shaking his foot and ridding himself of the soiled plastic. If there were any missions that Levi hated most in the world, it would be the cliche killing-a-man-in-a-dark-alley one. It was a satisfactory place for completing covert missions, but Levi couldn't stand the thought of being in the murky, vile narrow space where germs and putrid odors resided. Just the thought alone of even grazing a knuckle against the abominable brick walls caused him to shiver in disgust. With indifferent eyes, Levi crouched low, scrutinizing the squirming, whimpering man under him. It was honestly pathetic to see such a scumbag who had bragged about his child prostitution trade just a few minutes ago in the club now crying for his life. Him being alive meant less oxygen and resources for every one else.

"I could make this quick and easy," Levi began in a surly tone, unsheathing the short kris dagger from his belt and running a finger along the edgy blade. "But I don't feel like giving scum like you a generous death."

The man began to whimper incessantly, hurting Levi's eardrums and snot dripped from his nose. "Tch," Levi clicked his tongue. "How repulsive." He slid the blade into the man's chest, between his ribs, stopping just before it reached his lungs. The man convulsed, thrashing around as more tears slid down his pudgy face. Levi twisted the blade, making the man scream into the cloth stuffed in his mouth and his eyes began to roll back. After a few moments of watching the man die, he retracted the blade, listening to the sound of it grazing bloody flesh as it left the pig's body. Levi stood up, reaching for the handkerchief he kept in his back pocket and wiping the blade clean of the thick vermilion liquid and clicking his tongue again. He sheathed his favourite blade once more, pulling the hood of his dark hoodie over his face to conceal himself; blending himself in with the shadows of nightfall.

He quickly whipped out his phone as he approached his waiting motorcycle and texted Erwin that the mission was successful. As he hopped on, he furrowed his eyebrows and whipped out his phone again, sending Erwin a message to not bother calling or texting back because he would be sleeping. His motorcycle roared to life and just as he was about to speed off down the empty streets, a glowing pair of eyes caught his attention in his peripheral vision. His head snapped up to a man- No, a boy probably no older than eighteen locked gazes with him. Levi sucked in a sharp breath and in the dim glow of the white street light, he could see that the boy had two different eye colours; the right a vivid leaf-green while the other was a tender auric colour and Levi felt his breath leave him when the boy cast his entrancing eyes downward and flashed the bouncer his ID before entering. Levi furrowed his eyebrows, unconsciously powering down his motorcycle and slumping in the cushioned seat. 

He contemplated going after the kid but then he had work in.. He checked his phone for the time and it was half past one in the morning. He contemplated for a moment, wondering if he could ditch work because he really would rather have a good fuck with that beauty with even more beautiful eyes than go in to work and scowl at aggravating brats who can't even finish their assignment the day they get it and procrastinate until literally the last second. The last time he caught a brat doing _his_ homework in his own class, he chastised them to no end and the brat went crying to his mommy. Actually, that was just this morning. He slipped off his motorcycle, his decision already set.  _Screw work,_ he thought as he slipped off his hoodie and reentered the club, not even needing to identify himself to the bouncer. 

The rancid smell of cheap perfume, horny old guys and sweat slapped the dark-haired man across the cheek multiple times, bringing the scowl back to his handsome features. He maneuvered himself through the club as the the blaring, trash pop music resonated throughout his body and pained his eardrums. He searched the crowd for a boy wearing a forest green hoodie and alluring eyes. It couldn't be so hard to scope him out, could it? Wrong. Through the throng of bodies mashing together and a few women  _and_ men making poor advances at him, he found it difficult to even take one step. A dark green hoodie caught his attention and he made haste in trying to catch up to him. The teen sat down at the bar and told the bartender his drink before looking around and locking gazes with Levi once again.

A devilish smile graced his almost baby-like visage and Levi felt his heart thudding loudly, or maybe it was just the raucous music. Whatever the case, Levi knew he wouldn't leave without the fellow. He slid into the chrome bar stool next to the boy who oddly reminded him of Bambi. "Are you following me?" Bambi postulated, leaning his elbow against the bar counter and glancing at him sideways.

Levi told the bartender his order just as he set down Bambi's drink. "No," Levi lied, taking another glance at the very fascinating boy. "Can't a man come to a bar without a brat accusing him of being a stalker?"

Bambi scoffed, turning in his seat to face Levi and the raven turned his head to the boy. He felt a lump in his throat form when he met with those multicoloured eyes and god, they were truly alluring. Bambi's eyes moved downward to Levi's throat as he swallowed down the lump and the brat smiled. "Ah, that's too bad. I was hoping you were interested." Bambi turned forward again and Levi sighed internally, relief flowing through his veins now that the boy wasn't scrutinizing him with those damn gorgeous eyes.

"Who would be interested in a brat like you?" Levi blurted and then mentally slapped himself for the callow response. 

The bartender set down his whiskey on the rocks, which Levi shot down his throat in a second. Bambi next to him whistled low and long.The person beside him shuffled closer and a hot breath ghosted over his ear. Levi would have pummeled anyone if they ever did that to him but he made a small exception for the brat. "Well, this brat would like to accompany you for a sensual night. How about it?" Levi pulled away from his lips just barely touching the shell of his ear and arched an eyebrow at the boy who was coming onto him a lot more strongly than Levi would have ever expected.

"Well, first I would need to know the name of this brat," he suavely replied, turning his body in the stool to take a good look at the young man. He was, indeed, very young-looking and if he weren't in a club right now, Levi would have guessed he was just a junior in high school. But Levi didn't roll that way; being a teacher at the first sign of morning light forbid him from ever advancing on students—Well, high school students and lower, at least. He found it perfectly well for his morals to fuck university brats. The brat had dark, chocolate brown hair that was slightly tousled—Levi couldn't tell if it was on purpose but it definitely did bring a more attractive quality to him. He wore a forest green zip-up hoodie that was unzipped just halfway to reveal a fitting black v-neck. He had noticed it before but didn't care to fully appreciate how his dark skinnies accentuated his slender thighs and round, firm ass so well.

"Eren," he replied, extending a hand and waiting for Levi's as Eren conspicuously looked him over and a pink blush formed on his cheeks as he finished eye-fucking the man. 

"Levi." He placed his hand in Eren's and shook it firmly. "So, do you wanna get out of here and to the good part or have more meaningless chatter with a man you'll probably never see again?"

Eren chuckled softly, rubbing small circles on the back of Levi's hand and that's when Levi realised their hands were still attached. He smirked, pulling Eren towards himself and making the boy yelp in surprise as he stumbled onto Levi's lap. Levi brought his hand up to the back of Eren's neck and pushed his head down, connecting their lips in a slow, teasing kiss. He didn't taste any alcohol on Eren and took note that Eren didn't even touch his drink. Levi broke the kiss and Eren's cheeks and the tips of his ears burned red as he averted his gaze from Levi towards the crowd, as if losing himself in thought.

He rubbed sensual circles into Eren's hip bones and the brat jumped in surprise, coming out of his daze and gasping slightly as he tightened his hold around Levi's neck. He pushed himself off of Levi's lap and gulped. "Uhm, actually, I have to get home."

Levi blinked repeatedly, perplexed for a split second. "What?" He hissed as Eren left cash on the counter for the bartender.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I have something to do and- I uhm... I'm sorry." With that, Eren hastily left and disappeared amongst the wild, frantically grinding bodies. Levi's lip twitched as he sat on the stool, wondering just what the fuck happened. Did he really just get played by a brat? He groaned, massaging his temples as he turned to face the counter. What the fuck just happened? He glared at the chrome bar counter, wondering if he had just conjured up the brat in his imagination because he hadn't gotten laid in so long. He glanced at where the brat had sat before and his eyes drifted to the untouched cocktail. Nope, he was definitely real and a fucking tease. Levi cursed, vowing that if he ever saw that damned Bambi again, he would kick some sense into his brain for teasing an adult.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for giving me your opinion on my story "Taken" about who to make the assassins (Almost everyone said both!) Also, I'm thinking about either dropping my story "The Student Council's Eren-d Boy" or just putting it on hold. What do you guys think? I don't want to but honestly, I'm at a dead end with that story and I have no idea how to continue it.
> 
> I'm so ashamed of myself because I, myself, am extremely fond of that story but I'm seriously at my wit's end with it. I'm looking for a burst of inspiration on how to continue it and I wrote the second chapter for it already but I can't help but feel it's too bland and uninteresting.
> 
> Anyway, how do you guys like this assassin/teacher-student themed story? Feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed <3


	2. Close Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sugar plums! So, I was going to add in a smut scene this chapter but it was already waaay too long to add in that so I decided to just put it in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you all look forward to the hot sex scene in the next chapter~ It will probably be up by tomorrow since I already wrote most of it :3

Eren unbuttoned Mikasa's coat, as she gently slapped her fragile warm palms against his cold cheeks. "Mikasa, if anyone tries to make fun of you today, you make sure to tell them that your big, strong older brother will pound them in if they don't stop, okay? And if anything important happens.." He trailed off, pointing to the pink flip phone in her hands. "You know how to call me."

Mikasa smiled down at his crouched form as he unbuttoned the last one. "Okay!" She replied enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Eren's neck and nuzzling her cheek on his forehead. "I love you Ewen!"

"I love you too Mika," he replied as he placed a parting kiss on her squishy cheeks. "Stay safe, alright?" 

She nodded in reply. "Oh! There's Annie!" She pointed to the small, blonde first-grader with her hands stuffed into her parka. The blonde girl gave a quick, bashful wave to Eren and he smiled at her and waved in return.

"Play safe, okay?"

Mikasa pouted, slapping Eren's cheeks with both her hands a bit harder than she had before. He flinched in surprise and stared up at her. "I know! Stop worrying." She pouted, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance. Eren's heart warmed at his baby sister's adorableness and he couldn't stop the soft chuckle from escaping.

"Yes, you're right." He brushed the stray strands of her ebony hair out of her delicate face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Today, Uncle Armin will be coming to pick you up, alright?"

She nodded in reply and wiggled out of Eren's hold, running to her friend Annie in excitement. The two girls began to chatter as they entered the classroom and Eren felt his heart sink as her small figure disappeared out of view. Mikasa was growing up fast and he was torn between being happy and sad. He wanted her to grow up and have her own loving family and surround herself with caring friends and yet he didn't want her to abandon him. Growing up came accompanied by distancing oneself and a rebellious streak followed by 'I hate you' and 'Leave me alone' or 'Stop trying to control my life'. Eren could only dread the day that would happen.

He sighed, standing up leaving the elementary school but not without one last remorseful glance at it. The bleak winter air nipped at his exposed skin that wasn't covered by his inefficient layers of clothing as he pulled out his phone and began to idly play with his current mobile addiction, Trivia Crack. It was an addictive game of stupid trivia questions that he most of the time got wrong because honestly, who the hell would know this useless information and  _need_ to know it? He sat down at the bus stop bench, regretting it immediately as the cool metal transferred all of its frigidness to Eren's bottom and up his body. He cursed but made no attempt to sit up.

After yesterday's mission, he honestly didn't have the stamina to stand any longer. He closed his phone, his thoughts drifting to yesterday night after he had made sure Mikasa had fallen asleep. He had to sneak out of the house and only hoped that Mikasa didn't rouse before he returned home—fortunately, she didn't. Yesterday, he was burdened with the task of killing a man who had cheated on his wife of ten years. It broke his heart to know that people can so easily order the assassination of another, but he was no better. He was the one committing the crime.

Everyday, he feared that once he went out on a mission, he would never return home; that Mikasa would lose the only family she had left, that her older brother who had promised to protect her would have abandoned her. He had completed the task with a simple gunshot to the head and usually, he felt no more than simple remorse and pity. But that night had been different. 

The reason for killing him wasn't very arguable but most of the tasks given to him weren't reasonable at all. He repeatedly told himself that it was for Mikasa but he stumbled upon a room when he had been shifting through the darkness of the stranger's home and it had left him with a gaping hole in his heart. The man had a daughter. She was Mikasa's age and the man had dedicated a room to his daughter, her picture hung up all around and even a small shrine dedicated to her with an incense that was still burning. Eren wasn't able to stop himself from crying and breaking down. A particular toy box overflowing with handwritten letters had drawn his attention and the first letter he had picked up had him bolting out of the house and looking for a distraction. 

Eren knew he had made a mistake in killing the man then and there. The letter was written to his daughter, expressing his remorse in not being able to protect her and being a failure as a father. He never sent those letters. Why? Because he couldn't; she had died a few months prior. Eren had sought refuge in a club, itching to wash away his regrets and was hoping to have a fling with a hot stranger but just when he thought he had found the perfect guy who was undoubtedly Eren's type—hot, mysterious, and with a deep, baritone voice—he ran. Mikasa's smiling face and angelic laugh had brought him out of his mourning stupor and he had fled the club just as fast as he had in the murder house.

"Hey! Are you getting on or what?"

Eren flinched, his gaze turning upward towards the bus driver who was glaring at him from the elevated seat. Eren blinked repeatedly, standing up and entering the bus. He didn't even realise the bus had arrived. He swiped his card and occupied a seat in the farthest corner, having to push through a line of students and adults trying to get to their jobs. Eren sighed as the heat of the crowd in the bus warmed up his chilled body. Stormy grey eyes popped into his mind as he stared out the window and he pushed out the thoughts of the man he had hoped would give him a night to remember. Well, it definitely did give him something to remember, but not in the way he wanted. 

* * *

 

"Eren, did you finish your English paper?" Armin asked as he set his textbooks down on his desk and peered at Eren who was undeniably drifting into sleep. Armin's question woke him right up.

"Shit! I didn't print it out!" 

Armin face-palmed and sighed. "If you go now, you could print it and be only a few minutes late."

Eren thanked Armin before sprinting out of the classroom and through the scattering sea of students rushing to their classrooms. He earned himself a few cuss words and scowls he didn't mind. He reached the library which was across the school just as the bell rang. Marco greeted him as he entered, "Morning Eren. Why are you here?"

"Morning Freckled Jesus," Eren replied, using the nickname their group had conjured up for the amiable teen with prominent freckles dotting his face.

"Eren!" Marco cried, giving him an ineffective disdainful frown. Marco never liked being called by his nickname but that was the reason why they continued to do it. Well, that and because it fit him perfectly well. 

"I need to print out my English paper, could you spare me the pain of having to pay to use the printer?" Eren clapped his hands together and gave him a puppy-dog face, fully aware that Marco was the person who submitted to it the more than anyone because he adored Eren's multicoloured eyes the most. 

Marco sighed and Eren knew he caved in immediately. "Okay, but if she finds out, I'm directing her to you," he said, referring to the librarian who was probably on her coffee run as usual and leaving Marco, the library assistant, in charge. 

"Thanks Marco." Eren headed for the ancient computers that seriously needed to be replaced with at least decently running ones that wouldn't break down after a few hours of typing away. Never again will Eren try to write a report in the library, not after last time. He cringed at the thought of how his teacher scolded him last time for not turning in his paper because Eren had quite literally rage quitted and decided to screw his A in the class and settle for a B. The old computer hummed to life, starting lethargically slow and Eren groaned, stomping his feet on the ground childishly in frustration.

"Throwing a tantrum won't make it go any faster, Eren," Marco called from the front desk.

"Then the school should replace these stupid slow-arse computers!" Eren yelled back, glad that no one else except the two were in the library.

"The school's budget is low, you know that."

Eren rolled his eyes and began to open up Google docs, sending the file to the school printer which was, thankfully, new unlike the computers. 

Marco was already at the printer, tapping his finger on the counter as he waited for the paper to come out. He handed the paper to Eren and smiled at him. "You better run to class."

"Thanks for the advice, Captain Obvious," Eren said as he snatched the paper, proceeding to exit the library in haste and back towards the other side of the school where his homeroom was located. By the time he reached the class, he was out of breath and tired. He hastily opened the door, stopping his English teacher's lecture mid-sentence. 

"Uhm... Sorry," Eren murmured as Mr. Honeycutt arched an eyebrow at him. The elderly man sighed, gesturing Eren back into his seat. The man was being strangely nice and not scolding Eren for being late.

"It's fine, Eren. I was just explaining to the class that you don't have to turn in the assignment anymore." His teacher eyed the paper that was slightly crumpled in Eren's hand from gripping it harshly while running. 

"What?" Eren gasped, etching his eyebrows together. "But I went to the library!" He held up the paper in his hand, shaking it slightly. 

"Yes, Eren and if you were here, you'd know why."

Eren sighed, angrily slamming the paper onto his desk and folding his arms across his chest in defiance. Armin rolled his eyes at him.

"As I was saying before the interruption," Mr. Honeycutt continued, giving a faux irritated glance towards Eren who returned the playful glare, "I will be retiring." Eren's eyes widened and his mouth went slightly ajar at the abrupt announcement.

"My wife and I are returning to England so I have decided to retire along with the move. Your English papers are not due and a new teacher will be replacing me soon. That is all. And, in the spirit of things, you may have this class period as a free time."

Mr. Honeycutt left the classroom, and Eren cheered as Armin rolled his azure eyes at him. "Jeez, Eren. I thought you liked Mr. Honeycutt?"

"I said I like English, not him," Eren responded as he made a makeshift pillow out of his arms. "Anyway, I'm gonna sleep."

"Hey Eren, are you okay? It looks like your dark circles are getting worse."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stayed up all night finishing that paper," he placidly lied, as he sat his head down between his arms. "Wake me up when the bell rings."

* * *

 

If Eren were a normal teenager he would have headed straight home after picking up his little sister but no, he was heading straight to his job at the coffee shop and it certainly didn't brighten up his day but the smell of delicious coffee did. The bells welcomed him with a smile chime and the overpowering scent of coffee drifted past Eren and he took a long, content whiff as he stepped inside. Eren loved working here, he just wished he didn't have to work here four days a week every week. He received strange stares—most likely because of his different-coloured irises—which he ignored; he had long ago gotten accustomed to this kind of annoying crap. Eren didn't blame them either, if he were normal, he would do the same.

"Good afternoon, Moblit," Eren greeted as he approached the counter.

"Good afternoon, Eren," Moblit answered as he lowered his magazine and gave Eren a small smile. "Hey, are you okay?"

Eren blinked at him as he stopped in front of the door leading to the kitchen. "Yes, why?"

"I don't know.." He drifted, taking a long, examining look at Eren. "You look tired. Do you want to take the day off?"

"No," Eren rejected although his mind screamed at him to say yes and get the hell out. But he couldn't because if he missed even one day, it could disturb the steady pace he had set for himself for the past two years. The number of assassination jobs he received were very indefinite and sometimes, he'd go a few weeks without one and he couldn't risk not going to work for even one day. The murdering job was only on the side, something to give them emergency or extra money.

"Are you sure?"

Eren internally sighed, wishing his boss would stop pressing his deteriorating mind and body. "I'm sure, Moblit. But thank you." He pushed the door open and went in, leaning against the cool metal door as he let out a long, weary breath. He entered another room, which was the tiny employee lounge. His eyes definitely felt heavy and when he opened his locker and looked in the small, magnetic mirror, he realised just how badly he looked that made people worry for him. His usually tan skin wasn't looking healthy and he could see himself paling in exhaustion. The bags under his eyes could be worth more than Gucci. He stripped off his upper clothes, slipping on the white button-up shirt and black vest. Moblit made an exception for Eren to just wear any dark pants because he vaguely knew of Eren's financial crisis so Eren remained in his dark skinnies.

He sighed, choosing to at least make himself presentable to the customers by taking the barely used gel in his locker and using a bit of it to slick his hair back. He bit his lower lip as he concentrated on styling it nicely, the way Jean had done taught him before. Unfortunately, Jean wasn't here to do it for him so he struggled with it for awhile, wondering how that horse-face even managed to sculpt his hair so nicely before. He had to give props to him for his hairstyling skills. Eren didn't make it the way Jean had, but he settled for the way he did it and sighed, slipping on the bow-tie around his neck and smoothing out the creases of his uniform before exiting the employee lounge. Surely, Moblit wouldn't be mad that he had probably taken a super long time preparing himself.

 

* * *

Levi sighed as Hange pushed him and Erwin along and into the small cafe owned by her fiance, Moblit. "Seriously! You two haven't been there forever and Moblit makes the best coffee ever! You love coffee, don't you, Levi?"

Levi decided to give in to Hange's pestering because he did, in fact, enjoy Moblit's coffee. The man used exotic coffee beans that he and occasionally his workers, grinded themselves into the fine powder that Moblit used to make the refined cup of bliss that Levi always took the time to enjoy. And truth be told, Levi was having a shitty day so far. Technically, a new day started right at midnight so before the first crack of light even emerged, Levi's day had gone south due to a certain doe-eyed brat who had left him with a stiff dick and expectations of a great fuck down the drain. Then, he was late to work because in his bitter mood, he had forgotten to set the alarm. Inevitably, he was summoned to the chairman's office and relieved of his duty but no, not because of his tardiness. It was because of the brat he had admonished before had literally gone crying to his mommy and she filed a complaint to the chairman. Unfortunately, she was the academy's most generous benefactor and they couldn't afford to lose her ample donations so he was fired without hesitation and without any room to argue. Not like he would because he was honestly going to quit after he found another teaching position but no- Now he didn't have a day job to work and had to survive temporarily on his night missions. He would maybe even have to double the amount of assignments he took on.

As soon as Hange opened the door, the alluring aroma of coffee blasted in Levi's face, making him have the sudden craving for a cup and even an almond bagel.

"Hange!" Moblit exclaimed upon the sight of his soon-to-be-wife. "And Levi and Erwin?" He quickly added, bewildered as to why the two intimidating men were here. The other shop patrons eyed the unique trio but Levi's never-changing impassive expression had the eyes soon leaving them. 

"How have you been, Moblit?" Erwin started idle chatter as Hange glomped onto her fiance who looked fairly nervous as the most powerful man in Trost and the infamous assassin of the Underground society were standing in his shop right in front of him. 

"I-I've uhm- I've been well," Moblit stammered as Hange began to shuffle through the magazine he had hastily put down when the three had approached them. "And you?"

"I've been well."

"Moblit! Would you make us some coffee? Levi's been in a cranky mood all day," Hange asked of him in a loud, shrill voice which caught the attention of a few others in the shop.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"I want a caramel latte with extra extra caramel!" Hange said as she released Moblit of her vine-like grip. 

"Hazelnut latte for me," Erwin said as he took out his wallet. 

"A short expresso." Levi took out his wallet and gave Moblit a five, letting him keep the small change. A loud crash ripped through the cafe, followed by hushed murmurs.

"Fuck!" A hiss came from the back and Levi's eyes drifted towards a tall, blonde with short hair. "Seriously, Jaeger?"

"Ah crap! Sorry Reiner!"

"Hey, are you two okay?" Moblit asked as he peered at his employees with a concerned expression.

"Yes, we're fine. Just a small accident."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes at the back of the worker with broad shoulders. He recognized that voice but he couldn't exactly pinpoint who it was. He tried to look around the tall, cumbersome man to see who the crouched person was but Hange grabbed his upper arm and began to drag him away from the scene. Fuck, who was it? He cast aside his thoughts, brushing it off as someone probably insignificant. The three occupied themselves in a booth at the back of the shop as Moblit began to work on their orders. 

"So, short stuff, what's got your panties in a twist?" Hange asked, propping her elbows on the table as Erwin scooted into the seat beside her.

"I got fired," Levi explained letting Hange's insulting nickname slide and intentionally leaving out the part about Eren. He didn't need his friends knowing about his sexual life. Hange gasped dramatically at the news, earning herself a brutal glare from Levi.

Erwin arched one of his gigantic caterpillar eyebrows. "You got fired?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" Levi snapped, his foul mood not even sparing his superior in terms of the illegal shit they did at night. But, Erwin didn't mind, he was used to Levi's petulant attitude.

"Well, that's perfect then," Erwin mused as he gave him a small, perturbing grin.

"What the fuck, Eyebrows? I just said I got fuckin' fired. How is that 'perfect' in any way?"

"You remember Dot Pixis, don't you? My good friend that you dubbed a 'Drunk Pedophile'. Well, he's the chairman of Maria High. It's not as prestigious a school as the one you were previously teaching but it's a pleasant high school with a good staff and students. It obviously doesn't pay as much as your previous position but I thought you'd like it. And also, Petra works there as a nurse and even Farlan-"

"Eyebrows," Levi interrupted, a bit annoyed as the tall, bulky man stared down at his short, seated stature. "Slow the fuck down and just get to the point." Erwin always talked incessantly, most of the time it was used as his tactic, plus his irksome stare and eyebrows, to break people down and have them comply to him in confusion but he knew full well that wouldn't work on Levi. At least, not anymore. He did it most of the time just to piss Levi off which worked effectively.

"He's looking for an English teacher to replace the one that just retired. You're an English teacher, aren't you?"

"Yes and what's the catch?" Levi knew full well that Erwin wasn't one to only give and not receive anything. There was always a latent ruse under his seemingly beneficial offer.

"There's someone there that I need you to kill," Erwin told in a hushed tone, glancing behind Levi to see if there were any eavesdroppers. Levi then noticed that Hange had slipped out of her booth and returned to Moblit's side, probably bothering the hell out of the poor guy. He could never understand why that man would choose Hange, the deranged freak, for a wife.

"Who is it?"

Erwin was about to respond but the muscled blonde came to them with their drinks in a silver tray. "I hope you enjoy." He cast them a professional smile before returning to the his other duties. But, Levi didn't miss that split-second scrutinizing stare he gave them before he left. Levi gripped the cup in his unique way—by the rim instead of the handle and sipped the espresso, arching an eyebrow at the blonde. No one ever knew how he drank so elegantly in that deviating style and anyone who tried to attempt it just looked ridiculous or failed and spilled the drink onto themselves. "So?"

"We'll discuss the details tonight."

* * *

 

When Eren left the kitchen, he ran straight into Reiner, spilling the cups onto the floor.  _"_ Fuck! Seriously, Jaeger?" Reiner hissed, addressing him by his last name. It was Reiner's odd trait to call someone by their last name whenever he was angry and it had rubbed off on Jean in the most annoying way which in turn rubbed off on Eren. Eren mentally noted to get himself new friends that wouldn't copy each other's peculiar mannerisms.

"Ah crap! Sorry Reiner!" Eren immediately apologised, scooping down to pick up the fallen pieces of glass.  _Shit, I hope I don't have to pay for these._

"Hey, are you two okay?" Moblit asked as he looked at Eren with worry all over his face.

"Yes, we're fine. Just a small accident," Eren explained, continuing to pick up the shards.

"Here, let me do it," Reiner huffed as he crouched down to help Eren pick up the shattered pieces. "You wouldn't want to injure your hand and not be able to care for your sister, right?"

Eren graced the ripped blonde with a small smile. "It's fine. I'm not weak."

"Weaker than me," Reiner jested as he took the broken glass from Eren's hands and stood up to go toss them out. "Just get a broom and clean it up."

Eren sighed as Reiner disappeared into the back and he brought out the broom and swept away the miniscule remnants. "Moblit, I'm sorry," Eren apologised to his boss as he worked on an order.

"It's fine, Eren. Accidents happen. And you don't have to pay for it, don't worry."

Eren cast him a sheepish smile. "How'd you know?"

"You're an open book, Eren. It's obvious on your face."

He laughed softly and set the broom and tossed the remains on the dustpan into the trash. "Thank you, sir."

"Eren, what did I say about addressing me formally?"

"Sorry." Moblit gave him a quick smile before returning to preparing the coffee. Eren decided to take over the cash register for his boss. Eren's kaleidoscope eyes roamed the small cafe and there wasn't as much business as he wished, despite Moblit making the best coffee in the entire world. Eren preferred that there wasn't any customers but Moblit deserved better and he wanted his shop to flourish with satisfied customers and happy smiles. Eren began to think of ways to attract more customers.

"Eren." The teen turned around and was greeted with a silver tray containing two drinks. "Could you deliver this to table seventeen?" 

"Sure thing."

"WOW!" A woman with dark-brown hair with a red undertone exclaimed, an ample grin on her face. "Your eyes are beautiful!"

"Oh.. Thank you," Eren murmured as he balanced the silver tray in his hand. 

"Heterochromia Iridium from birth?"

Eren nodded, a bit distressed by the woman's awed stare. It was the first time anyone had ever known the actual term for his eyes. "I'm surprised you know the name."

"Well, of course, silly!" She slapped Eren's shoulder and nearly made him drop the tray. "It's such a rare and beautiful occurrence. And your eyes are definitely the most beautiful I've ever seen." Eren lightly blushed at her flattering comments.

"Thank you."

"Hange, you're bothering my employee," Moblit said as he pulled the woman back. "Sorry, Eren. This is my fiancee, Hange. Hange, this is one of my best employees, Eren."

Eren extended his hand to Hange with his free hand. "Nice to meet you and congratulations on your engagement."

"Likewise," Hange hummed as she shook his hand, her eyes gleaming with interest in the teen.

"I have to go deliver this," Eren said as he released his hand from Hange's tight grip. He proceeded to walk around the two and towards the back but he stopped midway and felt his heart jump into his throat. He quickly hid behind the wall and peered over it, double-checking. Yes, his mind wasn't playing a cruel joke on him. The mysterious man he had flirted with and left hanging was sitting at the booth he was supposed to deliver the drink to. He was accompanied by a male companion who was even more ripped than Reiner and probably just as tall. Eren gulped, wiping the perspiration off his hands onto his skinny jeans. He couldn't let Levi see him here, not after he had seen him in that club which he legally wasn't allowed to go to yet. 

"Reiner!" Eren hissed, calling his friend over. "Could you deliver this to the two men in the furthest booth?"

"What the hell, Eren? No, do it yourself."

"Please, Reiner!" Eren begged in a hushed whisper, his eyes desperate as he clung onto the arm of the blonde's dress shirt with his free hand. "I really can't go there."

Reiner narrowed his eyes at Eren and peered around the wall to look at the two men. "Did you have a one-night stand with one of them?"

"Uhm.." Eren thought this over. If he said yes, Reiner would only be mildly upset because Eren had promised him that he would stop with the flings but if he said no, he would have to come up with another reasonable excuse. "Yes."

"Eren," Reiner sighed, pressing a finger to his temple, "You said you wouldn't-"

"Yes, yes I know and I'm sorry, but please?" He gave Reiner his best sad puppy-dog face and it took a few moments for Reiner to give in.

"Fine, but I get to own you in Super Smash bros next time."

"I'm okay with that."

Reiner took the tray from Eren's hands and walked over to the two men. Eren hurried over to his employer and asked him to relieve him of his duty for the day.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed <3


	3. Biting Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally random but I would like to dedicate this chapter to:  
> OokamiXkistune and Erlevien for being so supportive of this fic (plus other ones) and making me super delighted with comments <3 I love seeing/replying to comments so I'm very grateful~
> 
> ENJOY THE (hopefully) SEXY SMUT

Levi sighed as he took a long puff his cigarette, waiting for tonight's victim to come out of the twenty-four hour convenience store as he leant against his parked motorcycle. His icy eyes never left the entrance and coincidentally, it was close to the apartment he inhabited so he could go home and sleep sooner after this mission. A woman came out and Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance when it wasn't his target. He checked his watch that had a brown leather strap, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. It was already two in the morning. He had to go to work in five hours to meet that drunk pedophile to discuss the position.

Levi was just about to call it quits and text Erwin to go fuck himself when familiar motley eyes exited the store and seemed to look at him for a moment before hastily retreating down the street. A complacent smirk graced Levi's face as he pushed himself away from the motorcycle, jogging over to the boy. He was definitely not going to let him escape this time. He gripped Eren's upper arm and was shocked when Eren spun around quickly and nearly punched him in the face if it weren't for his quick reflexes. "What the hell, you shitty brat," Levi hissed as Eren's indignant eyes morphed into astonishment.

"Levi?" Eren breathed, loosening all the tension from his bones but his fists were still raised in a defensive position. "Why- Uh, Why are you here? Seriously, are you stalking me?"

"No," Levi snorted, rolling his gunmetal eyes. "Don't be conceited, you brat. You're not that attractive."

A small smile graced Eren's pink lips as he lowered his hands to his side. God, Levi just wanted to smash his lips against the kid's. "So, uh, why are you here so late?"

"I could be asking you the same. Shouldn't a brat like you be in bed sleeping?"

Eren chuckled gingerly, making Levi's heart palpitate wildly and sent the blood in his brain south. "I guess you're right but I got hungry while studying. Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I do, in fact. And I think you owe me an explanation for your shit yesterday at the club."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, giving him an apologetic smile through the moonlight. "I'm sorry. I was worried my sister would wake up and find me not home."

Levi nodded in understanding. The kid wasn't lying to him, that much he could tell but there was a lot more to it than just that. "I see. Then," he purposely let his voice drop an octave as he pulled on the strings of Bambi's hoodie, bringing the boy closer to himself. "I think you owe me an apology."

Eren shivered as Levi's breath ghosted over his slightly parted lips and he heard the boy gulp in anticipation. "I- Uhm... Now?"

"Yes, now, you damned brat." Levi tugged at Eren's strings and pulled him along towards his motorcycle. Screw his fucking assassination mission; he'd rather fuck the boy than murder a man. He threw his helmet at Eren and climbed onto the motorcycle. Eren hesitated before putting the helmet on.

"Where's yours?"

"There's only that so just wear it."

Eren stayed rooted to his spot. "I don't know.."

"Hey, brat. You left me with a stiff dick yesterday so I expect you to climb onto the back of this motorcycle right now or I'll have to tie a rope to your feet and drag you there."

"I- I don't know how to get on.."

Levi sighed, patting his shoulder. "Just grab onto my shoulders and hop on like you would a bicycle. Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

He saw Eren swallow nervously and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. Levi gripped both of Eren's hands and he relished in the warmth of his body against the frigid winter air, his cold palms melting at Eren's touch. Bambi let out a cute yelp as he climbed on, slightly swaying the bike. "Good job, brat. Now, hold on tight."

Eren gripped Levi's waist, leaning his body against Levi's back and the silver-eyed man appreciated how Eren's body molded into his perfectly. He hesitated before starting the bike, reveling in Bambi's body warmth before letting the motorcycle roar to life and skid down the sombre streets.

* * *

 

Levi shoved Eren into the apartment, slamming the door shut and pushing the boy against the wall before he could even register what was happening. He latched onto Eren's enticing rosy lips, pulling him down to his regrettably shorter height by the strings of his hoodie. Eren's arms snaked around the man's neck, bringing his body closer so that they became glued to each other. Levi nipped at the boy's lower lip, asking for entrance which Eren gratefully allowed as he pressed his thumbs against Eren's hip bones, rubbing slow, sensual circles. The older man's right hand began to trail lower, hooking his thumb into the tight blue jeans as their tongues clashed and fought messily for dominance. He pulled on Eren's jeans, bringing him closer and palming the growing erection through the restricting cloth.

Eren gasped into the kiss, simultaneously resigning in their battle of sweet tongues. "Le-Levi," Eren whispered in a hot breath, as the older man detached himself hesitantly from his succulent lips to explore his supple neck. "Bedroom, Levi."

Levi ignored Eren's plea, refusing to give Eren what he wanted because truth be told, he was still irritated about being left half-hard at the club and he resolved to teasing the fucking brat. He peppered kisses along his jaw and neck, leaving possessive red-and-purple marks along the way. Tonight, Eren would be his and he wanted the brat to remember that even a week later. Maybe it was just a revenge on the side for him being the shitty brat he was. He sucked harshly on the skin between the crook of his neck, earning himself a low moan that had blood rushing straight towards his groin. He pulled away, smirking in satisfaction at the disparate hickeys lining the boy's neck. Eren whined at the loss of contact and Levi scooped him up bridal style, kicking off his shoes and leaving them messily in the entrance way as he carried Eren to his bedroom. 

He kicked the door open and Eren cried out in surprise when Levi threw him into the middle of the queen-sized bed. He hastily yanked off Eren's shoes, tossing them randomly into the room as he climbed onto the bed and resumed his tongue battle with Eren that he had been winning. The brunet clutched his shoulders, digging his nails into his skin when Levi began to trail his hands down his surprisingly toned stomach in a tantalizing manner before slipping his cold hand up his shirt. Eren gasped at the cool touch, shivering and allowing Levi to explore his mouth. He ran his tongue along the roof of the boy's mouth, making him groan in delight.

Levi pulled away from the passionate kiss, stripping off Eren's upper layers agonizingly slow. "Levi," Eren whined, surely noticing how slow he was being. "Let's speed things up."

"Impatient brat," Levi murmured as he finally removed the last piece of upper clothing and began to work on removing his jeans. "If you want it fast, do it yourself."

Eren didn't waste time in kicking his pants off as Levi had suggested, sighing when the tight jeans no longer restricted his fully hard erection. He slipped off Levi's coat, tossing it to the side and repeated the same action for his sweater, shirt, and undershirt. "You wear too many layers," Eren hissed as he finally got the last piece of upper clothing off. 

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved the boy onto his back once more. "Well, sorry for not wanting to fucking freeze to death in the middle of November."

"I'll warm you right up," Eren whispered in a low, seductive voice in his ear which almost had Levi release the reigns on his sanity. It was already difficult to hold onto his reasoning of not fucking the enticing, naked boy right then and there without him being the tempting little shit he was being. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss again. Levi's left hand hooked its thumb into the waistband of the boy's boxers while his right hand reached down to Eren's chest and gently squeezed a pink, firm nipple. 

Eren gasped into the kiss, his back arching slightly and Levi removed himself from Eren's swollen lips to trail kisses down his neck and kissing his soft skin tenderly before leaving a bruising mark. Eren snaked one hand through Levi's ebony locks, clutching it gently as the man left more love bites along his collarbones and shoulders. "Levi, please," Eren moaned as he began to rub his pert nipple slowly. "E- Enough with the foreplay."

Levi paid Eren's desperate pleas no mind and wrapped his mouth around the other perky nipple, earning a loud moan mixed with a startled cry. Levi's dick was beginning to grow harder and at this point, he wasn't sure if Eren was a virgin or not because of his desperate begging contrasting with his virgin-like moans and cries.

Levi's tongue danced expertly around the nipple, making Eren cringe in pleasure and hiss in delight when he began sucking on it. Eren wrapped his slender legs around Levi's waist, biting his lips to futilely hold back a moan as Levi began to palm his hard member with his hand. Levi so desperately wanted to release his own member from the painfully restricting jeans but he wouldn't let Eren have the satisfaction of having led him on the previous night  _and_ getting an easy fuck. 

Eren growled low and shoved Levi harshly, surprising the older man. He twisted their bodies and straddled Levi's thighs, hastily slipping off his belt and unzipping his pants. Levi's eyes widened slightly at Eren's sudden boldness and the fact that Eren looked utterly sexy on top of him with half-lidded, lustful eyes and plump red lips. He was grateful to Eren as he relieved his dick of the restraining tight denim. Eren slipped his hand under the boxes and Levi shot out a hand to grip his wrist, forcing him to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, fully aware of what he was trying to do but still, he wanted to see what Eren would say.

"Getting to the good part?" Eren replied in an innocent, matter-of-fact tone coupled with his drop-dead gorgeous doe-eyes through his long eyelashes. Levi wanted to pounce on the kid right then and there and toss aside whatever ridiculous thoughts he had about trying to punish the boy. Fortunately, he remained sensible enough to stop himself from doing so just before he lost it. 

"No. I'm going to make you  _beg_ for it."

"Wha-!" Eren was cut off by a forceful push of his head towards Levi's lips and they switched positions again with Levi on top this time. Eren pushed Levi away, pouting adorably up at him. "Fuck you, Levi."

"Maybe next time," Levi murmured as he pushed away Eren's boxers and completely freed his standing member of any constraints. Eren moaned loudly as Levi wrapped his cool hand around the base, licking the salty, pre-cum leaking head experimentally. 

"O-Ooh.. Le-Levi," Eren gasped in a harsh breath as he engulfed his dick completely. Levi wasn't a big fan of giving head but he wanted Eren to writhe under his touch and scream for more. Levi began bobbing his head up and down at an excruciatingly leisure pace. "Le-Lev-Ahh!" 

Eren arched his back as Levi felt the head of his member hit the back of his throat. He held back his gag reflex and pulled out completely, giving the head another lick before pumping his dick quickly. A sob startled Levi and he stopped his actions and turned to Eren who was crying now. "What the- Eren? What's wrong?"

"You're being so mean," Eren cried, rubbing the tears away roughly with the palms of his hand and he sniffled.

Levi's mouth twitched slightly because god, even though he was crying, it was friggin' adorable. "Hey, you stupid brat," Levi whispered with no rude intentions, "I won't tease you anymore, okay?" He pulled Eren up and tucked the crying boy's head under his chin, awkwardly rubbing his back in a supposed-to-be-comforting way. Maybe he had gone too far with the teasing.

"Promise?" Eren murmured, leaning into Levi's chest.

"Yes, I promise."

"And do you ever back out of your promises?"

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of a promise."

Eren pulled away, a smug smirk on his face on his face. "Good, I hope you keep it."

Levi's eyes widened in surprise and he growled low at the triumphant boy but was a bit impressed. "You little shit."

Eren chuckled, pushing Levi onto his back and climbing on top of him. "I could be a good actor, right?"

"Yeah. Best porn star ever."

Eren rolled his eyes but kept the complacent grin. "You're just weak to tears," he whispered into Levi's ear, blowing a warm breath before pulling away which brought pleasant shivers down Levi's spine. God, this fucking brat. If an assassination mission didn't kill Levi, the seductive brat would be the death of him. "Where's the lube and condoms?"

Levi released his hold on his reasoning and pushed Eren back down, switching their positions once again. He quickly pulled out the lube and condoms from the drawer on the nightstand next to his bed and lubed up a finger, throwing Eren's slender leg over his shoulder and placing a hickey on his inner thigh before teasing the puckered entrance. Eren groaned, biting his lower lip as he gripped the sheets above his head. "Y-You can put in two fingers right away.." He bashfully whispered, his ears growing red as he turned away from Levi's questioning stare.

"Uhm..?"

"I, Uhm, I may have masturbated thinking about you just a few hours ago.." the brunet trailed off, the red in his ears spreading to his cheeks and Levi chuckled lowly, lubing two fingers and pushing them in. Eren gasped, arching his back at the cool, slick foreign fingers going into him. 

"That's good to know," Levi murmured, a bit pleased that the sexy young man was thinking about him prior to this. He twisted his fingers and Eren tried, in vain, to bite back a moan. Levi arched an eyebrow because it was surprisingly still soft and he was grateful that Eren had prepped himself already because then he could finally thrust his achingly hard member into the enticing young man. In no time, he had a third finger in and scissoring the already soft entrance just begging to be thrust into. Eren was a moaning and gasping mess under Levi as he worked on prepping the boy.

"Levi! Uhn.. Th-That's enough," Eren gasped between low groans. "Please, I really can't wait any longer."

Levi couldn't agree more. He ripped the condom packaging with his free hand and mouth while still fingering Eren. He pulled out slowly to slip on the condom, making Eren cringe in pleasure and whine at the loss. He rolled the condom down onto his dick which was begging to be wrapped in the young man's warmth. The brunet wrapped his other leg around Levi's waist as he positioned his dick at the inviting entrance. He pushed in the tip slowly, earning a half-cry, half-gasp from Eren. The dark-haired man pushed the rest of his member slowly, a low moan escaping his lips as he basked in the enrapturing feel of Eren's hot, tight walls clenching around his member. 

"F-Fuck, Ooh.. Levi," Eren moaned, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Levi pulled his chin, forcing Eren to look up at him as he allowed the boy to adjust to the feeling of him inside the boy.

"Eren, don't bite. You'll hurt yourself."

"I-I can't help it," Eren whispered, shuddering as Levi pushed himself all the way in. "I uhm, have a biting problem..." He trailed off, refusing to meet the older man's eyes.

Levi chuckled, placing a tender kiss on Eren's lips. "Then bite me all you want," he murmured as he pulled back and rammed himself back in. Eren screamed out unintentionally loud, wrapping his arms around Levi's back and gently clawing at it. He bit down on Levi's shoulder as the man began to thrust into the boy at a regular pace, looking for that sweet spot that would have him screaming and crying out in sheer pleasure. Eren screamed exceptionally loud and bit down harder on his shoulder, shuddering and Levi knew he had found it. He angled all his slow, deep thrusts there, hitting the mark every time and bringing tears to Eren's eyes. 

"Le- Levi.. Harder.. Please, Levi. I want it-Ahhh!"

Levi tossed aside accurate, slow thrusts for fast, deep thrusts, feeling himself cave into his primal desires for the young man writhing and screaming his name under him. He wrapped his warm hand around Eren's neglected member which was dripping pre-cum, pumping it in rhythm with each thrust. Eren clawed at his back rougher now and Levi felt a strange sort of exult in the small stabs of pain in his back. Eren had somehow moved his biting from his shoulder onto his collarbone and his gasps and moans were getting more and more wanton as he neared his climax. Levi could feel the heat pooling into his abdomen as the hot walls clenched around his sex-deprived dick, bringing him closer to the edge with each thrust.

He couldn't comprehend what Eren was screaming out anymore but it sounded like an incoherent mixture of his name coupled with a few other words of pleasure and moans. "I-I'm clo-se," Eren hissed his words through pants, trying to warn Levi of his impending climax. Levi snapped his hips frantically, nearing his own release and he felt warm substance in his hands when Eren released, crying out in pure ecstasy as he came in Levi's hand. Levi roughly thrust a few more times into Eren before he was following the boy in his own climax, riding out his high inside the young man as they both panted, the adrenaline in their veins disappearing as they calmed down from their high. 

"That-" Eren panted, pushing the hair out of Levi's slightly sweaty face, "was amazing."

Levi pulled out of Eren and collapsed onto him, burying his moist face in the crook of his neck as he panted onto his neck, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. "I agree," he finally replied after a long while of resting atop of the young man.

Levi pushed himself off of the boy, placing one last kiss on his slightly parted, rosy lips. He slipped off the condom, tying it before tossing it into the trashcan and heading to the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs. Fuck, he hadn't had such a great fuck in such a long time that it was making his head slightly jumbled with the after-effects of great sex. He washed his face and grabbed a small hand towel, soaking it under cold water before returning to Eren.

He was blessed with a sight so sexy that it had him wanting to go for a second round but his eyelids were drooping and he just wanted to go to sleep beside the beautiful boy laying in his bed with glazed, drowsy eyes. Eren was glowing with a post-sex aura seeping out of him. The older man helped clean up the boy who seemed too dazed to even register who he was and Levi was really beginning to question the state of Eren's virginity  _before_  he just did it with him. He sighed, deciding to clean up and change the sheets tomorrow because sleep  _and_ Eren were beckoning him to climb into bed and drift into a deep slumber, which he appreciatively accepted.  _  
_

* * *

 

The next morning, Levi was disappointed to wake up alone, with the other half of his grand bed cold and missing a certain Bambi. He sighed, climbing out of bed to clean up the aftermath of yesterday's splendid sex and changed the sheet to brand new ones. He washed up and prepared himself to go to Maria High. He certainly felt a bit blessed. He had the best fuck he'd ever had in his entire twenty-nine years and now he was going to his new job which he was grateful to have since he was looking for another teaching position anyway. He felt a bit melancholic because he honestly wanted to see the brat again and wouldn't mind if he and the brat met up occasionally; maybe just to have sex or maybe to have something more. 

Levi couldn't remember the last time he had wanted something more with a partner. It had been quite a while since he was in a real relationship and that was with Petra....Shit. He sighed, face-palming when he remembered Petra would be working at Maria High too. Fuck. He shook his head, no turning back now. It's not like they were on bad terms and it certainly wasn't awkward either. In fact, they got along better now than they did in their relationship but that didn't mean he wanted to be involved with her more than outside of the organisation. He slipped on a white dress shirt and black tie, topping it off with a preppy sweater and fixed his rat's nest of a hair to something winsomely presentable. He couldn't seem to rid his mind of those eyes now. They slipped into his mind whenever possible; and now that he thought about it, he had a closer look at those eyes yesterday. The green one was more vibrant but it had specks of azure around the pupil and the amber one wasn't as bright; it was more mellow and calm, like watching sunflowers sway gently in the summer breeze. 

He chuckled at the thought because sunflowers did seem to describe it fairly well. Levi brought himself out of his reverence as if he was some school-girl fangirling over some lame band or musician or worse—an anime character. When he pulled up to the high school, he found it to be more inviting than that annoyingly "elite" school built for dumbasses who leech of their parents' money. Dot Pixis was actually waiting for him in the front office—Well, he was chatting with an attendance clerk but oh well. The Drunk Perverted man welcomed him to the school with a hug he gracefully dodged and rejected.

"We're glad to have you," he said as he extended a hand and Levi reluctantly accepted it, noting to wash his hands later. He cringed at the thought of where those hands had been.

"I'm glad to be here," he politely returned, a professional half-smile on his face.

"Here's your class schedule," Pixis said as he handed him a folded piece of paper. Levi scanned his classes and was a bit disappointed to find that he had more periods than in his previous school. He had a first through to fourth, no fifth, but he had a sixth. 

Levi bid the old pervert a good day and left just as the bell rang. He jingled the keys to his new classroom in his hand, knowing exactly where to go because he had a map and received a tour of the school previously from an overly joyous Farlan when the man was first hired here. He vaguely wondered where his best friend was. He slid the sliding door open and arched his eyebrow because it was odd to find a classroom in America with these kinds of doors. The classroom was rowdy and Levi grimaced. Seniors were like this? 

He cleared his throat loudly and the noise died down immediately and students rushed into their seats. He confidently strode into the room. "I'm not very fond of introductions," he began as he wrote his name on the blackboard, "but I am Mr. Ackerman and I will be replacing Mr. Honeycutt. Any questions?"

A few students raised their hands and when Levi was about to pick one, the sliding door slammed open and startled half the class. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, his head turning to the familiar voice and the person he expected to see the least in a high school. Bambi's multicoloured eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Levi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway.. What did you guys think of the smut scene? Did it suck? Did you like it? FEEDBACK PLEASE because this was my first smut scene ever and I'm not so sure if it's good :c I would love to know what you guys thought about it <3 If it needs improvement, please do tell me~
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed <3


	4. Bambi gets caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow yaoi lovers <3
> 
> I apologise for the short chapter! I promise to make the next one longer, this was just a filler chapter to lead to the good part(s) :D
> 
> Also, I finally decided to board the hype train and made a tumblr! So, I will be accepting short-story/oneshot requests and be answering any questions you may have (whether it pertain to my fics or not). Also, I will be accepting tumblr prompts and writing a short paragraph (or few sentences) in response to given prompt! 
> 
> I would LOVE to interact with you all so I finally left my anti-social cave for YOU <3 Btw... HOW DO YOU USE TUMBLR?! IT'S SO CONFUSING OMG -flip table-
> 
> Here it is!:  [My Tumblr](http://levi-wants-jaeger-booty.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Eren couldn't even register what was happening when his body already took action. He was sprinting down the hall, zipping past classrooms as his converse loudly thudded against the floor and resounded throughout the empty halls. He didn't  _want_ to know why Levi was there. He had a vague idea why, but he forced that little creature with the high, squeaky voice in the back of his mind to retreat back into its little hole (he imagined his conscience as a little hamster, for strange reasons). He didn't want to believe that Levi could be here as- No! Eren didn't even want to think of that word. It was absurd and- and... 

 _Yeah, as absurd as a seventeen-year-old being an assassin_ , his inner mind chimed. He mentally slapped himself, nails digging deep into his palms as he began to take two steps at a time down the flight of stairs. Sure, he wasn't a typical teenager but that didn't mean everyone around him had to be abnormal.

"-brat! Hey! Stop right there, you little shit!"

A hand grabbed hold of the hood of Eren's jacket and he let out a (not very manly) yelp as he was yanked backward and pushed up against the wall. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you're a fucking  _high-schooler_?" A callous gaze of dark storms befuddled his mind and he stammered incoherent excuses. Only the most ridiculous, rage-inciting reason came out. _  
_

"I- You- Uhm, you didn't ask?"

Levi tightened his grip on Eren's jacket and pushed him impossibly further against the wall full of converging, brilliant murals, forcing him to go on his tip-toes a bit. "Don't test me, Eren."

"It's not my fault!" Eren shot back, gripping Levi's wrists which didn't relent in pressuring him against the wall. "You seriously didn't ask! And I didn't think you were  _this_ old. You look no older than me.." He trailed off, averting his kaleidoscope eyes away from the shorter man who was emitting an aura of 'I'm going to fucking slit your throat if you speak another word, you shitty piece of shit.' Eren just wanted to cave under that look, but his problematic obstinacy never let him concede. No matter how much his brain begged for mercy and resignation, his body always won the battle and kept urging him to be impertinent towards anyone who challenged him. 

"Look, you fucking little shit," Levi growled, his grey eyes glinting with conspicuous animosity. "We never met, we never spoke, and we certainly never spent a night together. Do you understand?"

He released the death grip on Eren's dark-grey hoodie and the teen exhaled a sigh of relief. "And if I say no?" The words came out before he could even think to stop it. The shorter man stopped in his tracks, whipping back around and pushing the brunet back against the wall roughly, his (handsome) face reaching a proximity where Eren could  _feel_ his warm breath brush against his lips. And god, Eren wanted to relish in the feel of those pale lips again but unfortunately, he didn't want to be thrown down three flights of stairs for one brash (but worth it) move.

"I hope you realise that your school life will be just in much danger as mine if the school finds out that you had sex with a teacher  _and_ were at a bar. Trust me, I definitely do not need this job but I am certain you  _need_ to stay in school if your uneducated ass ever wants to find work that isn't mopping up grime in stalls where even shittier brats than _you_ left their disgusting filth."

He backed away from Eren, leaving the teen disheveled and his brain a total mess of sexual desire, indignation and 'what the fuck just happened?' Levi straightened out his clothes, brushing off the nonexistent dirt and glancing up at the boy who was still in a mini state of shock. Levi was right. He had to pretend he never knew Levi or else, he would be without an education, without a proper job and Mikasa would most likely be sent off to an orphanage. No, he couldn't let that happen. He will never let anyone separate him and Mikasa. Not even if death tries to rip them apart.

Eren swallowed down the lump that had somehow formed in his throat while the raven was staring at him with those impassive eyes. It was amazing, how one man could change in a matter of hours. One minute, he's gazing at the teen with lust and amusement and the next, he's ready to sew his lips together. 

"Fine. I'll stay silent, if you do the same." 

The man rolled his eyes, turning to return to class. "I wouldn't dream of telling, brat." 

* * *

 

When they returned to class, Eren was assaulted with a rain of questioning looks and an Armin who was itching to know what had just happened because it certainly was odd to see Eren bolt of out the room with their new English teacher right on his tail. Eren endured that walk to Hell's Gate with his classmates' eyes glued to him as he made his way to his desk (which was, unfortunately, in the back of the classroom). He didn't even want to look at Levi, who had already begun to make the class take a mini essay to evaluate their writing skills, so he opted for looking out the window and into the courtyard. Eren could already tell he would  _despise_  the dark-haired man as a teacher. Who the fuck makes his students take an essay right when they just met? Wouldn't a normal, sensible person get acquainted first?

Obviously, Levi wasn't normal  _or_ sensible.

When the class ended, he shot his  _teacher_ a distasteful glare and received the middle finger in return (one that no one else saw except him). "Eren, what was that this morning?" Armin inquired, peering up at his taller friend with his sweet azureous eyes.

"Oh.. Uh.. I had to go to the restroom," he blatantly lied, keeping his gaze on the throng of students eager to get to their lockers or trying to push past the crowd to get to their class on time. Eren always despised being in Hell Hall. Since freshman year, he's had at least two classes in this narrow, always crowded hall. Unfortunately,senior year wasn't merciful. He had three cursed classes in the place that everyone dreaded being in. School status didn't matter in this part of the school. Whether one was a freshman or senior, if they weren't smart enough to run out of class early or be able to maneuver themselves through the crowd, they were late to class almost always. It was even worse for anyone who had a locker in Hell Hall. _  
_

Eren gripped Armin's fragile hand in his, not wanting to lose the small blonde in the rushing body of students shoving and pushing their way through. God, it was like watching preschoolers fight for that last cupcake and Eren was speaking from experience, when he had seen Mikasa fight her way through her toddler classmates to get that last cupcake—and admittedly, he was proud. He knew right then and there that Mikasa was the type of girl who would never let anyone push her down.

The brunet pushed his friend in first before stumbling into their second period of the day, pre-calculus, which he dreaded because honestly, whose brain is functioning correctly to be able to find the fucking graph for cosine and sine and whatever that last one was in the morning? And when would they ever apply it in real life? Oh, that's right, never. 

"Then why did Mr. Ackerman chase after you?" Armin continued to question once they had situated themselves in their seats. 

"I don't know, maybe he had to use the restroom too?"

"Eren." Armin gave him that _stare_ , the stare that always unnerved Eren because it felt like the smaller boy was piercing through his soul with too-knowing crystal orbs. It always had Eren wondering if Armin already knew of his... Night job.

"Armin," Eren retaliated, giving him a look that could never equate to the blonde's. "I didn't even see," he paused for a moment, rolling the name off his tongue like some sort of plague, " _Mr. Ackerman_ , when I went."

"Oh? Then why did you two come back together?"

"Well, maybe we shit at the same pace."

Armin rolled blue eyes. "Please, Eren. Be decent."

"Please, Armin. Stop pestering me."

Armin sighed and Eren knew he had given up in his persistence, although unconvinced. "Anyway, my little blonde genius, could I see your homework?"

* * *

"Eren."

The aforementioned brunet hummed an inattentive response, repeatedly squeezing the half-crushed, empty water bottle in his hands as he drawled his upper half onto picnic table situated under the blossoming Autumnalis Cherry tree. Their group had occupied that reserved table since freshman year, thanks to a certain tall freckled girl with crude eyes and an even taller intimidating blonde teen who was too ripped to be considered a high school senior. 

"Eren!" A hand slapped down onto Eren's back with excessive force and the boy cried out in pain, sitting upright and futilely reaching his arms back to try and rub the stinging spot. 

"What was that for, Reiner?!" Eren hissed as the gigantic blonde occupied the seat next to him while rubbing his aching back in a soothing manner.

"You didn't respond to me. I called your name three times and- Wait, what the hell is  _that?"_

Eren blinked up at him, perplexed. "What?"

" _That,_ " Reiner said with a sharp, icy tone and Eren knew Reiner was super pissed. He pointed to Eren's neck and the boy gasped, slapping his hand to where the mark certainly would be.

"Reiner, there's a logical explanation for this," Eren hastily blubbered out, his hand still covering the hickey that adorned the side of his neck. He had forgotten it was even there! And Armin couldn't have seen because he was on his right side the entire day!

"Eren, don't tell me you're sleeping around again?"

The accused teen frantically shook his head. "No! I swear! This- Uhm.." Eren drifted as he stared up at Reiner with upturned, pleading eyes, asking him to not press the situation further. Reiner would have none of it.

The brunet sighed, removing his hand from his neck. It was useless, anyway. "Fine. I met this guy."

Reiner's lips pressed into a tight line. "Eren, you said-"

"I know! I know I promised! But I wasn't sleeping around! It was just one time.." Eren sighed, slamming his forehead onto the picnic table a bit harder than he had expected to, causing pain to shoot through his head. "It won't happen again." And it certainly wouldn't—Not with him becoming his home-room teacher. 

"What won't happen again?" 

"Keep your nose out of my butt-hole, Ymir," Eren murmured as he lifted his head to see the tall girl wrap an arm around the delicate, smaller blonde stuck to her side. 

"Oh? But I thought you liked things going near your anus," Freckles retaliated with a sly smirk. Eren stood up abruptly, not willing to instigate a fight with someone he knew could own his butt any day. He was slightly annoyed that Krista had convinced Ymir to take Judo lessons. 

"I'm gonna go to the restroom," he murmured, pushing himself away from the teak picnic table and returned to the school two-story school building, heading to the closest restroom which was, unfortunately, being cleaned by the janitor due to some minor flooding. He sighed, willing himself to go to the second closest, which was, unfortunately, near Levi's classroom. And right now, Levi was the person he wanted to see least. Eren must have pissed off Lady Luck in his previous life.

Levi was leaning against one of the sinks, his eyes narrowed as he seemed to be engrossed in something on his phone. It was difficult for Eren to deny the fact that seeing the older man made his heart flutter and the memories of last night reemerged, sending the blood running south. Yet, simultaneously, he hated Levi. The man took a one-eighty degree turn in personality when he found out that Eren was his student. Well, he could empathise with the man a bit— but not entirely. The teen was just about to slip away when his teacher's head shot up and those cloudy eyes locked onto his multicoloured ones. A glint flickered in the man's eyes that set Eren on edge and just as he was about to back out of the restroom, Levi rushed at him.

* * *

 Levi sighed, loosening his black tie as he leaned into his chair, hanging his head against the support of the swiveling chair. Today just wasn't his cup of tea and he had an uncomfortable premonition that it wouldn't get any better. Life seemed to be enjoying fucking Levi over these past few days; probably just as much fun as he had fucking that Jaeger kid (he had just recently learnt the brat's last name when he  _maybe_  purposely re-checked the attendance list specifically for that brat's name). All in all, Levi was having one of the worst days of his life and all because of a certain doe-eyed brat with gorgeous eyes. Fuck, forget the eyes. He sighed, pushing himself off of the chair to relieve himself of his sudden urge to take a piss. 

He went down the hall to the closest restroom, finished his business and washed his hands thoroughly. His phone buzzed in his pants and he clicked his tongue in annoyance, just remembering that he was supposed to check the file that Erwin had sent to his phone and finish the mission ASAP. He whipped out his mobile, quickly checking an irrelevant text from the glasses freak and  _not_ replying before opening up the file labeled #306, sent from 'Eyebrows'. As the file took a lethargic time loading, the raven was suddenly starting to crave a quick smoke but it wouldn't be the best idea to smoke in school—much less the restroom where anyone could walk in on him at any moment and rat him out. 

He leant against the sink and the file finally loaded completely, opening up and revealing Bambi. What the fuck? He narrowed his eyes, zooming in on the name. Eren Jaeger. He shook his head in disbelief slightly, zooming in on the brat's picture instead. Yes, there was no doubt about it. His target was the brat. The same brat that he had slept with just a few hours prior, the same brat that he suddenly became the homeroom teacher of, and the same brat he had been somewhat charmed by. 

He studied the entire report, which contained Eren's crimes and background information. His eyes narrowed further as he re-read over and over again the number of men he had killed—eighteen—and some of the men were from the organisation. Eren? A murderer? It didn't seem likely, but then again, no one is truly how they portray themselves to be. There are always secrets that people have locked in the deepest part of their soul, but this one was just ridiculous. A teenager as a murderer! Eren's purposes for killing were unknown, but Levi hypothesised that it had something to do with money. He reviewed the rest of the information; the brat had a young sister named Mikasa, his mother passed after giving birth to the girl, and his father's whereabouts were unknown. His eyes stopped at Eren's address and saved it into his brain. It was a shabby apartment complex close to his own. 

Levi dragged a hand down his face, groaning in frustration and staring at the phone again with a scowl on his face. He would have to find a way to kill the brat. Yeah, Levi's day was definitely plummeting. The bathroom door opened and he didn't bother to look up, assuming it was just another brat needing to take a jizz. When no movement came from the door, he lowered the phone as he was met with confounded teal and gold eyes with a marginal mixture of something else he couldn't discern. His body moved quicker than his mind and he had Bambi pressed against the bathroom wall in a split second. 

"What are you doing?" Bambi hissed, eyebrows furrowed in confused annoyance. 

Levi didn't know what he was doing. Strangely, he didn't want to kill Bambi (not that he ever  _wanted_ to kill, he just did). But he felt he couldn't kill Eren; it was most definitely because of the eyes. Those fucking entrancing eyes that were staring down at him right that moment with perplexity and a faint desire that he hadn't missed. The two fell into a silent intensive showdown of staring as the shorter man had Eren pinned against the wall. Levi wanted to ask him so many questions. Why was he killing? What's his purpose? Who hired him? A hundred more whys raced through his head but he remained silent, choosing to inquire him with apathetic eyes instead. 

The restroom door swung open and Levi had tore himself away from Eren before the person had even opened the door fully. He was out in no time, but heard the newcomer call, "Jaeger?"

* * *

 

When the school day ended, Levi was driving to HQ at top speed, ignoring all the laws he could under the radar. HQ was underground the massive skyscraper of Survey Corporation which not only owned a chain of hotels and restaurants, but also hid the enigma that was the Scouting Legion, both of which were owned by one influential man: Erwin Smith. It was a secret organisation dealing with everything and anything illegal, puppeteering the vast city of Trost behind closed curtains. Levi parked in the underground parking lot, taking the elevator to the main lobby of the skyscraper. Employees scuttled about, a few that recognized him giving the man a greeting and he returned them with a curt nod, not once faltering in his gait as he took the elevator to the top floor, which was Erwin's massive office that had a breathtaking view of the entire city. The glass elevator ascended at an agonizingly slow pace, raising the meter on Levi's annoyance bar halfway. 

When he reached the man's office (which seemed to take years), the blonde was nowhere in sight. Levi knew exactly where he was. He pressed the button under the mahogany coffee table and the entire right wall split in two, sliding out of the way with a sharp whiz to reveal an elevator that was waiting for him. He entered the elevator, pressing the pad of his thumb to the fingerprint sensor and letting the scanner take an eye scan before the elevator activated and closed the doors hastily. It moved down the entire length of the sixty-five floor skyscraper with an impressive speed that would have put the one in the main lobby to shame. It descended further, to the underground where HQ was located.

It stopped and dinged open. The familiar sight of the few, specially-chosen members working on their given tasks came to view as the sliding doors slid open—although some either had today off or had yet to come.

"Good afternoon, Levi!" Petra greeted him as he descended the stairs to the bustling work floor.

"Same to you," the raven replied as the strawberry-blonde woman tucked stray strands of her medium-length hair behind her ear. "Is Erwin in?"

"Yep! In his office. I was just about to go hand him these documents." She lightly waved the file of documents in her hand and gave him a small, sweet smile.

"I'll take it," he offered, already taking the file from her hand before she even responded. He walked away from her briskly, file in hand, leaving the short woman to mumble incoherent objections yet making no attempt to go after him.

He headed towards Erwin's office, winding through the elongated halls brightly lit with white fluorescent light and passing by metal door after metal door. He finally stopped in front of Eyebrows's door, sharply knocking thrice before and not bothering to wait for a respond from the other party before he swung the metal door open. Erwin was slightly hunched over a small stack of documents, his caterpillar brows slightly etched together as he scribbled a few words down. His blonde hair was combed neatly, parted slightly on the left. 

"It is impolite to barge in, Levi," Erwin commented as Levi closed the door, not even sparing the shorter man a glance as he meticulously focused on the task on his desk. Erwin had long ago grown accustomed to Levi's brusqueness and could discern whether it was him or someone else just by the rap of the door. 

"I knocked."

"What is it?"

"I'm here to discuss the mission you assigned me." The shorter man dropped the file from Petra onto Erwin's desk, who took a quick glance at Levi before sighing and leaning against the cushioned swiveling chair.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No, fucking Eyebrows, I came here to tell you I'm gonna have a joy slitting his throat," he caustically snapped, occupying the black leather couch in front of the lowered coffee table that sat in front of Erwin's circular glass desk.

"Don't be mordant, Levi. Get on with it."

"I came to compromise."

Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow at the raven who had one arm swung over the back of the leather couch and another on the armrest. "Compromise? What are you proposing?"

Levi had thought long and decisively about this. He _knew_ he couldn't kill Eren. There was too much hesitation and he knew he couldn't do it with reluctance. So after much internal debate, he settled on only one possible solution to this. "I can't kill him, so I want him to join us."

Erwin was disconcerted for a split second, his azure eyes scrutinizing each of Levi's features, trying to break down his thought process and evaluating his suggestion. "You slept with him." It was phrased as a factual statement instead of a doubtful one and Levi internally cursed Eyebrows for being too fucking intelligent. The excuse he had conjured up would be useless now.

"And what if I did?"

Erwin sighed, leaning back into the chair and boring holes into Levi's face; an action that would have set anyone else on the brink of mental breakdown from the unnerving stare but only managed to piss Levi off. He clicked his tongue, entering a battle of inscrutable stares with Eyebrows.

"Levi," the man finally said after a long while, "You surely haven't fallen in love with him, have you?"

What? Levi was stupefied. "What the fuck, Erwin? No."

"Are you sure?" He pressed, folding his muscled arms across his ripped chest. "There should be no reason for you not to be able to kill him, even if you did sleep with him."

The raven paused, pondering for a moment. He didn't really know why he couldn't kill Eren, he just  _knew_  he couldn't; every fiber of his being told him he couldn't, that it would be impossible. "I'm not fucking in love with the little brat and I don't need you pressing this any further. I'm not killing him, that is  _final._  Either he joins us, or he stays alive."

"And if I send someone else to do the deed?"

"I'll stop it," Levi blurted, not even thinking as he said it. Erwin hid none of the surprise that he normally would have as his oceanic eyes widened in bewilderment. 

"You do realise that the boy has assassinated three of our men already, right?"

"Yes."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the smaller man who wasn't as disinterested as he seemed to be. "Okay. He'll join us. But I want to meet him first, and if he betrays this organisation, I will have him dead and a bounty over your head."

"I'd like to see you try," the raven murmured under his breath, out of earshot of the other man.

Levi stood up, brushing off the nonexistent dirt from his clothes. "I'll bring him over tonight." With that, Levi exited the office, formulating a way to bring Eren here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Constructive criticism are welcomed <3 
> 
> BTW HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THAT OVA 2 TRAILER? Shet, I re-watched it so many times just because Levi's voice is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.. Like literally.. If everyone sounded like Levi, that would be the death of me. AND THAT SMIRK/SMILE COMPLETELY KILLED ME. -cries- I want to marry him.
> 
> <http://levi-wants-jaeger-booty.tumblr.com/>
> 
>  


End file.
